


《弄妆》37

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》37

37  
————————  
说了那番话，文东瑜果真未再闹事，本打算pi股好受了些就动身去晋城，但江明棋夜夜来，我俩正是新婚如胶似漆的时候，指望这毛病好利索，不如像桂茹阿姆说的，多看看《坤仪》之类的书。  
“我是不是有毛病？”小试云雨后，我躺在江明棋身上，“怎么看见你那根直撅撅的东西就想往上坐？一天不坐就pi股痒......”  
床帐里光线不明，和自家郎君说点私房话，也不用觉着羞人。  
“......”江明棋吻我濡shi的耳发，“坤元怀孕过了三个月，会有些耽情。”  
我侧头tian咬他的嘴唇，笑道：“那书上的说，‘孕中来潮’也是真的咯？”  
我自然知道这副身子，坤元体性耽yin，怀孕到四五月，胎像稳固了，便会恢复潮期，“到时候你不在我身边，怀着孩子又没法吃药，可怎么办？”  
他嵌住我下颌，“你说呢？”  
我被他捏得嘴唇挤在一起，说话也含糊不清，“总不能打着灯笼，满大街找你吧？”  
“不用满大街，晋城安远寺的钟楼，”他眼神沉沉，松开手，反去摸我臀肉，“你有事找我，就让人在那钟楼上点一盏灯笼，我便来。”  
我从他xiong膛上撑起身，提醒道：“那文府可不是苏府，我上回在里面见识了，允嘉主君中毒后，派了更多的人把守，苍蝇也飞不进去......”我揪住他鼻尖，“更别说你这种大采花贼！”  
他眼神宠溺，任我玩弄他的鼻子，“那就定一个地方相见。”  
我摇摇头，道：“允嘉主君知道我和你有纠葛，我必要和你断干净才好，最好不见。小不忍则乱大谋，虽是没有我在你身旁了，但你也要耐得住寂寞......”我抓住他的命根，警告道：“不许找别人！”  
“.......”他哭笑不得，想扯下我越捏越紧的手，“好.......”  
我却不撒手，也用膝盖顶他，“你发誓！”  
他无奈，便举起右手，立起中间三个指头，手心向外，道：“我江明棋对天发誓，从今往后，只有苏奚迟一枕边人，如违背今日之言，天打雷劈。”  
我不满，道：“什么叫只有我一枕边人？说得这样模糊，是想转空子？改成‘只cao苏奚迟一人’！”  
“......”江明棋皱眉，“荒唐！污言秽语，不可上达天听！”  
我不依，求了半晌，他才红着脸勉强说了，我见他这幅样子可爱，还想逗弄，也像模像样地举起手，道：“神明在上，我苏奚迟，蓬门只为江郎开。”  
他却忽然捉了我手，恶狠狠道：“姓江的那么多，你想转空子？”显然是要以彼之道还施彼身，但说完，他自己的脸却更红了。  
“好，好......我改......”我笑得喘不过来气，举起软绵绵的手，“我苏奚迟对天发誓，今生来世，只和江明棋一人亲近，只和江明棋炒茹茹，只和江明棋打蓬蓬！”  
说完，我仰着脸向他讨赏，“我多爽快！可以了吧？”  
却见他神情微微扭曲，我又调戏道：“你是不是不知道什么事炒茹茹，打蓬蓬啊？来，本少爷给你解释解释......”  
说着，我撑着他腰坐起来，一手往后，端住那根又被玩弄得发ying的事物，对准花核，慢慢坐上去。  
自然又是一番云雨，我因有着四个多月的身子，他一向不敢动，只能能由着我，我便自己找到肉道里的阳心慢慢磨。  
“嗯.......上回洞房.......我屁股里怎么有有颗枣儿？”  
他本就忍着乾裔对坤元的支配欲，扶着我的腰，不让我坐深了，无法尽情，闻言，神情更加凝滞，“你还好意思说？”  
“我......啊，哥哥，好舒服.......”我自娱到了要紧的关头，浑身颤了下，两腿夹得更紧，那鏖柄上突突跳着的血筋都是感觉得到的，不由加快了动作，他却把我往上提。  
“好了，就这么深，再往里要伤着孩子！”  
我便半虚半实地在他身上沉浮，飘在水里一样，上不去又下不来，当真要恼坏了人，“我喝了酒，什么也记不得，是不是你给我塞的......？”  
他咬牙，“你说呢？！”  
我神思飘摇，想了想，“哦......鸿渐劝学有往来，蚕理为文无牡牝，养枣安庸还味捻，种竹会致聆风箘.......”  
我佯装委屈，“你嫌弃我......我都吃过你许多阳元......”  
我喝不得酒，那晚大多事都记不清楚，只隐约记得自己讲了半天在缪黎馆翻书时看到的无稽偏方，坤子虽和寻常男儿无异，只有一穴，但每日有阴精过穴，很是洁净，取上好干枣，置于坤子穴中，以阴精滋养，匝日嵌出食之，可壮阳神......我非要试一试，给自己硬塞了一颗，现在清醒了，只觉可笑之极。  
江明棋也道：“荒唐！”说完，脸色愈红。  
我见他实在窘迫，便也不逗弄了，哈哈笑了一阵，安心做眼下最要紧的事。到后来，他似乎不服我嘴上占了便宜，变着花样地折腾，没伤着我，却让我痒得告饶不止。若说活了将近二十年，也只有和他花前月下最酣畅淋漓。脸与廉耻为何物？我皆可不管，大chang着腿，yin叫不止，任君挞伐，任君梳弄。  
我们之间没有界限，没有规矩，想怎么做就怎么做......到后来觉得累了，伏在了他身上。  
江明棋停下抽-弄，吻掉我眼角的泪，“疼了？”  
我夹-腿-吸-住他想要退出去的欲-望，抱着他，忍不住流泪，“明棋哥哥，我不想离开你......只有和你在一起我才是快活高兴的......”  
他懂了我的意思，往里搠进一寸，我被那灼-热烧得浑身chan抖，咬紧的唇齿间泄出几声哀鸣。  
“我也只有和你在一起，是高兴的，见了你我就我想不起那些不高兴的事......”  
他一边说，一边快速地、轻柔地戳弄我的阳心，把我顶上了云霄，忽觉深处窜出一阵su麻，瞬息间袭过了全身，等我软绵绵地从天上飘下来时，他已经给我简单地清理了下，抱着我亲吻不止。  
身体受了极大的满足，停下之后，却是莫名的空虚和疲倦，我瘫在他身上，轻轻chuan息。  
“你知道桂茹阿姆，她说话从来都是直言直语......”我喃喃着，把闷在心里许久的话讲给江明棋听，“但那天，我偶然间问起阿爹怀我的时候是什么样子，她支支吾吾地答不上来......”  
“我又去问其他阿姆，阿爹是什么时辰生的大哥，什么时辰生的三弟，各自又是什么天气，大哥生下来多重，三弟生下来多重，她们就聊起了那些往事，什么都说得一清二楚，怎么手忙脚乱，怎么接的生，大哥生下来时哭得多洪亮，三弟脑袋上的头发多......”  
那天给大哥叠元宝时，偶然间说起过大哥的一些往事，就聊了起来，后来我私下越想，越觉得不对。  
“然后我问，那阿爹生我的时候呢？”  
江明棋紧紧抱着我，抚摸我的头发。。  
我浑身发抖，接着道：“阿姆们支支吾吾，一个说记不得，一个说阿爹是在外面生的我，一个说那时她还不在府上.......”  
江明棋又抚着我的背，“心细如发是好事，但多疑就不好了，不要钻牛角尖。”  
我流泪不止，“他们从小就说三弟最像阿爹，我又不像三弟，那我应该像父亲了，但我像么？苏家只有我是这样的小眼睛......”  
江眀棋笑了声，用手指按着我的眼角往上提，“你这是瑞凤眼，好看得很。怎么会是小眼睛。”  
我并未觉得好受半分，只抱着他哭，“我是不是不是亲生的？”  
“什么是不是的？”江眀棋啪啪拍着我的pi股，“不是亲生的苏伯父会把你惯成这样？还是不要多想，让伯父知道了，他心里也会不好受。”  
我用额头抵着他的xiong口，啜泣道：“所以我才不敢问......”  
江眀棋沉默了片刻，将我拎到一边轻轻放好，又压了上来，“我心疼你有身子，只使出了一层功力，看来没把你弄-舒服，还有心思胡思乱想。再来一回。”  
我破涕为笑，伸出手脚抱住他，“我还以为那是你全部的本事。”  
江眀棋埋头，含住我xiong前的一粒嘬-吸，含混道：“小心点，这回我可真要使出吃奶的力气了。”  
————————  
第二日天刚亮，桂茹阿姆说，文府的车队已经在苏府门口等了半天，我便揉着腰爬起来，梳洗一番，穿了件深色的氅衣，又去牵苍耳，这狗已洗了澡，顺了毛，浑身油亮，威风凛凛的，让它跟在我的车架旁，也有几分底气。  
“苏奚迟，你一天天到底在磨叽什么？”文东瑜见我总算出来了，在马上叫道。从前为了让他讨厌，我故意做了许多让他不高兴的事，现在虽是搭伙了，他对我依旧心存芥蒂，态度不好也是自然的。  
“主公，我见您喜欢苍耳，就把它也带上了。”  
他才这才瞧见被拴在车尾的苍耳，哼了一声，策马跑到车队前面。  
车是文府的一乘华辇，本是主君的，挪给我用，也是给足了面子，我正准备上去，一个胖溜溜的人影忽然钻出来，吓我一跳。  
“少爷，少爷，我给你铺好垫子了！”阿轩一脸讨好。  
“......”这小子想是被阿竹那天的事吓得不轻，怕我不带他，做什么事都要气势如虹地汇报一番，生怕别人不知道他在做事。  
“少爷，我可以坐在外面吗？”他睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，又问。  
我点点头，“还是坐里面吧，外面冷。”他见我同意，飞快地掀开厚重的羊毛毯，好让我进去，垫子的确铺得够软够厚，但我pi股昨夜受苦受难，依旧被颠得难受，正想睡下侧躺，忽然听见外面有些喧闹。  
掀开车帘，只能看见城门口出来的路上堵着黑压压的一群人，我探出半个身子，才勉强看清，是许多衣衫褴褛的人，乌云一般聚在城外的路上、路边，看样子是流民。  
北疆连岁戎旅，又天高皇帝远，一向是豪强分治，郧西是文家，钦原州是卢家，北亭是莫家......由此，土地兼并严重，徭役重，课税也要收双份，不少百姓被迫逃离，尤其到了冬天，就会有许多流民，或到处乞讨，也有年轻一点的结成一伙，烧杀抢掠，成为匪患。  
但也未出现过围城的情况。我见白世叔手下的几个士兵在说话，便支起耳朵听。  
“昨天数才两百多个，今天一数，嚯！五百多了个！到原上巡防的兄弟回来说，一路过去全都是，再多下去，怕是要关城门才行！”  
“郭椤城、蒲城、军屯城见着流民就砍杀，他们哪里敢去？又到处在传咱么拜城每年冬天都要施粥，下雪了还要开城门让避雪，当然就往这边跑。不过今年也忒多了点，怎么吃得消？”  
“苏大人和白大人已经下令在城中各户那里收集余粮了，怕是要养着这群蝗虫！”  
“当官的就是说话不腰疼，眼下已经勒紧裤腰带过日子了，哪里腾得出口粮给他们？！”  
“你们说话可得有点良心，当初要不是苏大人和白大人治理了这边的马匪，现在我们就和这些流民一样，还要惨些！”  
“话是这样说，可这里的冬天又不是一个月两个月，养得了他们十几二十天，难不成还要养四五个月？吃空了城里的粮，我们怎么办？到时候城里也要饿死人！”  
“是啊，他们聚到咱么城外，要是饿死了冻死了，那可是一大片！开春又要闹瘟疫，脏了沱沱河，牲畜没水喝，也要跟着死！我看不杀少的就要害死多的，也该和蒲城那些地方一样，撵走他们！”  
“啧啧啧，你看看那些娃子，好生造孽，我宁愿饿肚子，也下不去手......”


End file.
